


Slice of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of 11x19 - Sam, Dean, Cesar and Jesse are relaxing and getting to know each other more. It takes a turn that Cesar never would have expected but he's damn glad for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For you Penny love! I hope it's not terrible. Fingers crossed! xo

They’re all back in the room Sam and Dean have been sharing on this one; relaxing, shooting the shit and drinking some beers. Cesar can see a difference in his husband. He seems lighter and as he play wrestles on the other side of the room with Sam he laughs a joyful laugh that Cesar’s only heard a handful of times.

“He’ll be all right, you know” Dean says, also watching the two with a fond smile on his face, “he’ll finally get to grieve now and he has you to help him with that.”

“I can’t quite wrap my head around this being over,” Cesar admits, “we’ve been going for so long that I never truly thought we’d get to an end.”

Dean sets his beer down and turns to give Cesar his full attention. The sounds of wrestling and giggling an innocent backdrop. 

“Yeah but now it’s over. Horse raising in New Mexico, waking up with your husband beside you every morning and going to bed beside him every night,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “just think of allllll that time you’re going to have together.”

Cesar actually blushes a bit at the thought and looks back over at Jesse. He can’t deny that the thought makes him warm inside. Jesse’s got Sam on his knees in a bit of a headlock and he’s behind him with Sam’s hands locked at his back. Jesse keeps Sam’s arms pushed against his back with one hand and wraps his other around Sam’s throat to pull him back and make him arch. 

“Whaddya think Sammy? You about ready to give up?” Jesse whispers into Sam’s ear and suddenly it’s gotten very warm in the hotel room and Cesar is shifting in his chair to relieve the pressure that’s suddenly taken up shop in jeans. He quickly looks at Dean who’s looking at him with a little smirk on his face. Dean looks over at Sam and Jesse and his eyes go dark. 

“Yeah Sammy,” he drawls, “you wanna give it up to Jesse?”

Both Jesse and Cesar snap their attention to Dean who only has eyes for Sam. Time seems to freeze but then Sam breaks it with a breathy “Please Dean, please.”

Cesar has no idea what’s going on but he feels like the air has been sucked out of the room when he watches Sam press back into Jesse. Jesse looks shocked but mostly he’s looking down at Sam with a look Cesar knows well. A look of pure and complete lust. 

“Alright little bro. We’ve got to make sure both our guests are amenable to the idea,” he cuts a look to Cesar and continues, “what do you say Cesar? Want to watch your husband fuck my brother?”

And just like that Cesar knows that there’s no other way this is going to go. There’s no other way he wants it to go as he says to Dean, “I want that very much.”

Sam and Jesse are a sudden flurry of motion from where they’d frozen waiting for Cesar’s response. Jesse flips Sam in one move and slides up between his legs in seconds. He’s got Sam’s hair pulled back so he can kiss and lick at his neck but he only has eyes for Cesar. When he gets a nod from Cesar he groans and pulls Sam into a filthy kiss. Tongues and teeth collide. Sam moans out a noise so wanton that Dean chuckles and fondly calls him a little slut. 

Cesar feels like he can’t breathe. He feels like he’s going to break if anyone so much as touches him. He’s never seen Jesse with anyone. He’s never seen the way he dominates a kiss. Felt it, oh yes, but watched it? Never. And to see Jesse with Sam now, to see him move Sam where he wants him, to see him lick into that mouth and bite at his neck. It’s so wildly erotic that the breath has been stolen from him. 

Dean’s leaning forward in his chair with his elbows resting on his knees as he watches Sam and Jesse avidly. His eyes skim over Jesse in appreciation before he focuses back on Sam. Sam has his arms stretched above him and Cesar can’t believe the restraint. Whenever he has Jesse above, below him or all around him he can do nothing but touch. But Sam keeps his arms spread high and continues to kiss Jesse wherever he can while he rolls his hips up into him.

Dean moves a little in his chair and gruffly says, “ go ahead Sammy. You can touch.”

And just like that Jesse is on his back with Sam straddling his waist. Sam rips off his own flannel and undershirt and then pulls Jesse up towards him to bite his bottom lip and lick into his mouth. Jesse looks dazed by what’s happened and Cesar can only agree. Sam pulls off Jesse’s tops and pushes him back down onto the ground. He grinds down onto Jesse while spreading his giant hands across Jesse’s chest and throws his head back with a groan. It is one of the most incredible sights Cesar has ever had the pleasure to witness. 

“Tell him what Jesse likes,” Dean says to Cesar, “tell him what really gets Jesse going. With a voice like yours we’ll probably wring an orgasm or two out of him before he even gets fucked.” 

“His nipples…he likes it when I play with his nipples…. Uhhhh…”

He watches Sam slide his hands to cover Jesse’s nipples and rub them slowly before pinching them lightly. Jesse arches his back to push his chest further up into Sam’s hands as Sam bends down to take his left nipple in his mouth and start to nibble. Jesse slams his eyes shut and wraps his hands in Sam’s hair to keep him where he is. 

“Damn, you weren’t kidding,” Dean comments, “go to town Sam. Pinch the other one harder. Make him feel it.”

Sam does as he’s told and Jesse makes a whimpering sound. Cesar has to swallow a couple of times before he can speak and when he does he falters a bit before gaining momentum and telling Sam exactly what else Jesse enjoys. 

“He likes it when I suck on his tongue and pinch his nipples. He loves it when bite and lick into his armpits and nibble at his collarbone. He likes to feel me fuck his belly button with my tongue and he loves it when I kiss and bite my way down to his cock.”

Cesar could go on but he’s too mesmerized by watching Sam incorporate everything he’s said into practice. Jesse writhes as Sam sucks his tongue into his mouth. He whimpers as Sam rolls his tongue around the head of his tongue in a facsimile of what he’s been doing to Jesse’s nipples. Sam moves down to Jesse’s neck and sucks a bruise on his collarbone. He moves to the other side and pushes Jesse’s arm up to kiss at his armpit and lick and pull at the hair there with his teeth. Dean, who so far has been showing little to no effect from what’s been going on in front of him, groans and shifts in his seat. He pushes at the impressive bulge in his jeans to take a bit of pressure off and Cesar notes that Sam’s eyes are smirking at Dean from where he’s buried in Jesse’s armpit. 

Sam begins moving down Jesse’s body with nips and bites and soothing kisses. He sucks a bruise on Jesse’s ribcage and Cesar suddenly knows that in a couple of days he’s going to see it and all of this will come flooding back. He’s looking forward to it more than he can say. He watches as Sam makes his way over to Jesse’s belly button. But instead of licking right in he nips around the sides and blows into it. Jesse looks down at him and shivers. They make eye contact and Sam’s dimples come out in full force as he smiles up at Jesse. And then without warning he spears into Jesse’s belly button with his tongue like he’s trying to lick inside of him. Jesse throws his head back and groans and grabs a handful of Sam’s hair. Cesar can bet that Jesse’s going to ask him to grow out his hair more after this. And watching the way Sam enjoys getting it pulled and grabbed he can guarantee he’s going to enjoy it. 

Suddenly Cesar needs this to move on. He needs to see Sam doing something else. Something that he’s always wanted to watch happen to Jesse.

“Sam,” he commands, “take the rest of his clothes off, spread those legs and then rim the fuck out of him.”

Sam makes a whine of a noise and he moves into action. Dean unbuckles his own jeans and takes out a rather impressive and beautiful cock. Cesar wants to hold out a bit longer. He’s got plans and he’s not as young as he used to be. 

Sam’s got Jesse’s clothes off and is kissing him again. Pressing and grinding his belt buckle down onto Jesse’s cock. He slides down Jesse’s body again. Hitting some of the spots he did before to make the bruising deeper and then he stops at Jesse’s cock to lick a long stripe from balls to tip. He sucks the head just a little before pushing Jesses knees up and apart.

“Hold yourself open for him Jesse,” Dean says, “Sam likes to really get in there.” 

Jesse lets out a deep breath before he reaches down to spread himself open so Sam is presented with hole. Sam looks at him with hooded eyes before licking his lips and diving into Jesse’s asshole. He licks and nips at the edges. He spears his tongue in and out like he would his own cock. He sucks and blows on it to make it furl. He is relentless and Jesse is about to pop when Cesar tells Sam to stop. 

Everyone freezes. Cesar can tell they all think something is wrong but he rushes to reassure them. 

“Sam take your clothes off,” he says and watches as Sam gently lets go of Jesse to do as he’s been told. Dean is watching him with curious eyes and Cesar nods at him to do the same as he stands up to take off his own clothing. Once they’re all naked and leaking from the tips of their cocks Cesar turns to Dean, “how does Sam like to be prepared?”

Dean’s eyes go so dark they almost seem black when he responds to Cesar, “anything really but he enjoys a good rimming like the one he was just giving Jesse.” 

Dean’s been stroking his cock the entire time and Cesar can see Sam following the motion. He starts stroking his own cock and Sam’s attention is now on him. It’s a heady thing. 

“Okay. Sam. Jesse. Rim each other. Get each other ready,” Cesar says. Jesse and Sam rush to comply and soon enough the hotel room is filled with the moans of the two as they stretch each other with tongues and fingers. Dean moves closer to Cesar and takes his cock in his hand. He moves slowly – so as not to have Cesar come before the main event. But Cesar can’t help but moan and fuck into Dean’s hand. Dean’s other hand is roaming over Cesar’s body. Pinching nipples and rubbing at just above his cock. 

Sam and Jesse have stopped what they’re doing to watch them and Sam makes a noise of such need that Dean and Cesar jump into action. 

Cesar moves over to Sam, who had been on top of Jesse and pulls him up. He grabs a handful of the hair and realizes just what Jesse liked so much about it, and pulls Sam down into a kiss that’s all tongue. He pulls back and looks right into Sam’s eyes when he says, “you’re going to fuck yourself down onto my husbands cock and stay put.”

Sam, Dean and Jesse all take sharp breaths before Sam moves to straddle Jesse’s waist. He leans down and kisses Jesse slowly and sweetly before he looks up at Dean.

“I gotcha baby bro,” Dean says as he kneels down behind Jesse and Sam. He pushes Sam forward and licks his hole a little to get it wet. He’s got a bottle of lube from somewhere, maybe the Winchesters are magic Jesse thinks, and slicks up 3 fingers before pushing them right in. Cesar has to grab onto his balls to stop himself from coming as he watches Sam’s back arch and his hole stretch around Dean’s fingers. 

“Ready Sammy?” Dean asks. Sam nods frantically and Dean pulls his fingers from his hole. He gathers more lube in his hand and grabs Jesse’s cock to smooth it on.

“Too close, too close,” Jesse moans so Dean stops and just holds Jesse’s cock up to the tip of Sam’s hole. The second Sam feels the head he slams himself down with a shout and Jesse sits up to wrap himself around him and lick into his mouth. They’re both panting for breath and Sam starts to rotate his hips when Dean smacks his ass.

“No moving Sam. You heard Cesar,” and just like that Cesar remembers that he actually had a plan. But watching Sam sitting on his husband’s cock is life changing so you’ll have to excuse him for forgetting about said plan. 

“Right,” he fumbles, “the plan.” 

Dean looks over at him and laughs “Come on Cesar. Don’t give us a case of blue balls. What’s the plan?”

Cesar looks at Sam and Jesse wrapped around each other. Dean’s hand spread possessively over Sam’s ass while he strokes himself. He wonders if maybe he died back in that cave. If this is heaven, he’ll take it.

“Jesse, lay back. Sam lean forward,” the two scramble to comply. When they move Sam makes a wounded noise and tries to circle his hips a bit but Dean just smacks his ass again. Doing so leaves the most beautiful handprint Cesar has ever seen. He motions for Dean to stay where he is. “You did such a good job of preparing your brother, why don’t you do the same thing for my husband?”

Sam looks back with wide eyes at Dean and Dean lets out a shuddering breath.

“I would fucking love to,” Dean states and he grabs the bottle of lube and wets his fingers. Cesar continues to hold himself so he won’t shoot while he watches Dean rubbing his fingers over Jesse’s hole. Sam falls forward with his hands at the side of Jesse’s head so Jesse can spread his legs to give Dean better access. Doing so shows Dean and Cesar a picture of Jesse balls deep in Sam’s stretched hole. It’s absolutely obscene and Cesar hopes he never forgets this moment. 

Jesse is fucking himself on two of Dean’s fingers, kissing and moaning into Sam's mouth, when Cesar tells Dean to add another, Dean complies. Finally, after what feels like an eternity but was probably only a couple of minutes Cesar tells Dean to pull out. Dean does and waits not so patiently to see where this is going. 

“Here’s the plan,” Cesar starts, “I’m going to fuck Jesse’s tight little hole while Sam rides him. Dean, you’re going to fuck your brother’s mouth with that cock of yours and we’re all going to try and last as long as we can.”

Sam can’t take it. It’s been building all afternoon and hearing Cesar state it so explicitly makes him comes hard and shoot all over his and Jesse’s chests. He slumps down and Jesse hugs him while he continues to shudder out his orgasm. Dean and Cesar can see Sam’s hole contracting around Jesse’s cock and Cesar falls to his knees and grabs Jesse’s balls with a tug before he too can come. 

“New plan,” he says, “we’re going to do exactly what I just said but we’re probably all going to come extremely quickly.”

Sam huffs out a laugh and says, “that’s okay, we’ve got all night to get to the lasting as long as we want portion.” 

Dean groans and moves into action. He pulls Sam up by his hair, kisses him hard and fast and then before either Jesse or Cesar can blink shoves his cock into Sam’s throat. Instead of pushing him away Sam grabs Dean’s ass and pulls him in as far as he can go. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Jesse growls out. Cesar can only nod dumbly in agreement. But it gets him into action and he slides his hands up Jesse’s thighs to push him up a bit so he can shove into his hole. Jesse grabs onto Dean’s ankles and holds on while Cesar starts a frantic pace. Pounding into Jesse so fast and hard his thighs will show signs of it tomorrow. While he’s fucking into Jesse he’s biting and licking at Sam’s back. Mouthing at his spine and nipping at his shoulders. He grabs Sam’s hips and starts to rotate him on Jesse’s cock. Jesse throws his head back, nails biting into Dean’s calves and comes deep into Sam. 

Jesse’s hole tightens up and the pressure is too much for Cesar. He comes with a load moan and bites into Sam’s shoulder while he rides out his orgasm. The only thing keeping him upright is watching Dean slide his cock in and out of Sam’s mouth and listening to Dean’s running commentary. 

“Does it feel good Sammy? Do you feel Jesse’s come right inside you? Want me to lick it out after and feed it to you? I know how much you like that little bro. Want me to lick out Jesse too and give you all of Cesar’s come?”

Sam pulls Dean balls deep into his throat and swallows around him. Dean comes with a shout and shoots his load deep into Sam’s throat. As he does so Sam comes once again, untouched and Jesse groans at the pressure. 

They collapse into a pile of sweaty skin and trembling muscles. Sam leans back and kisses Cesar, sharing the taste of Dean’s come while Dean leans down and kisses Jesse. He slides his fingers into Jesse’s hole and brings out some of Cesar’s come. 

“Come on Sammy, have a little taste,” he says as he holds up his fingers. Sam finishes kissing Cesar and sucks Dean’s fingers into his mouth. He keeps eye contact with Dean while he does so and Cesar delves his own fingers into Sam’s hole to gather some of Jesse’s come. Sam’s eyes flutter shut but they open again when he hears Cesar to tell Dean to clean them off. 

Sam spits out Dean’s fingers and looks him in the eyes as Dean cleans off Cesar’s fingers, “can we keep them?” he asks. 

And Cesar shared a look with Jesse and thinks, ‘we just might let them.’


End file.
